Amanda Highborn
Amanda Highborn (Britt Irvin) is the genius of the group due to her uncle Rory leaving her a journal telling her about the packages and what they do. Her uncle's disappearance has made Amanda suspicious about everyone in Iron Bay being aliens and made her determined to find Rory. It was revealed in "A Night at West Iron High" that Amanda was afraid of dolls. It's well known that her mother is obsessed with shoes and tries to make her a pageant girl. She was responsible for CuRT being damaged and feels guilty for whenever he makes a mistake. In Amanda's Side Story, she became Silver Warrior Knight. Personality Amanda may be bossy on occasion, but increasingly inquisite. She is very scientific-minded and loves kung-fu. She hates dolls, really. Whenever she sees a doll, she goes completely insane. She is also shown to be good at soccer. She comes from a rich family with an overbearing mother who wants Amanda to stop hanging out with Dan and Troll because they don't fit in with their class level. Appearance Amanda is a slender and tall girl, wears her orange hair in a pigtail, has peach skin, green eyes, wears a blue dress with a lime green belt, black skinny jeans, and brown boots. However during her birthday she wears her hair down in loose waves and a green dress. In the Laff-A-Lympics movie series, She wears a leather jacket and leather skirt. Relationships Dan Zembrovski Troll Moko Silver Warrior Knight Arsenal *Silver Laser Lamp *Warrior Sword *Warrior Fan Trivia *She is a genius. *She is unbelievably smart, pretty, popular, talented, stylish person who has ever lived. Quotes *You shall not do this, barranco. *Which is why we need to put an end of this right now. *Howard, stop being the worst at everything. *Whoa! What's going on here? *Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *Okay. She asked for this. Get behind her! *...It's just like Tokyo has a lot of great-tasting snacks. ("A Trip to Tokyo") *Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *Let us join you. You have time to say goodbye, don't you? ("Advance to the Last Stage") *That they turn into an Over Lord Inves, Orphnoch and Undead. ("Another Conclusion (Part 6)") *What about the best good luck cookies for the people? *A Techno Blades? What does it do? ("The Mega Season Finale") *A spare devices for research? *Hmm. Another clue. *Come on! Come on! *What happened out there? *He died cause Margaret told Mordecai he suck. *Photo taken by Lancelot and Neillson. ("True Conclusion (Part 6)") *We don't believe Takeruu and Kanoun are dead. Chemical and physical change are the one thing... ...but sucking in a ghost?! ("Gather! The 30 Paka Ghosts!") *This can not be happening. ("Regular KC Undercover: The New Threat") *They are looking for Mordecai, Dan and Randy. I'll go find them. ("Like Mother, Love Son") *Your Energems colors are Red, Black, Blue, Green, Pink, Gold, Aqua, Graphite, Purple, Silver and Talon? ("Regular Rangers Dino Super Charge") *What on Earth!? *Why, yes, Dan. It's about a new song. ("Roger's Barbershop Qurartent") *Howard, stop being the worst at everything. ("Love is In The Air?") *Avengers Academy is the academies for students to enroll and a school for training young heroes to become the next Avengers. ("Fighter Fly 2") *So it's gone. Empire Island sunk to the bottom of the sea. While Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang were battling the Empire at the Empire Island. Now, It's destroyed. ("The Clone Saga") *A Lightsaber and a Sonic Screwdriver. These are your new weapons. ("Rookies") *Whoa! There's a homer headed right towards us! I got it. Anyway, what about popcorn and candy? ("Like Mother, Love Son") *Well, she could make out with Mr. Green, go out and buy some new hair curlers, take Rebecca, April, and Deanna out for facials and massages, and go to a bar and get drunk. *What?! What happened? *No idea. They are here. To block the crowd away about the robbery. ("Rigby's Burgers") *What was the lady screaming about? *Thanks, Mordecai. Long ago, there were four dragon gods that guarded the four gates of the city. Mordecai, Ben, Dan and Randy's ancestors, Mordane, Benjakin, Danerick and Raniel. These gods, with dragon blood in their city. Their battle happening in the shadows of the history. Even after their city fell, their bloodlines remained. However, with the passage of time, their blood thinned. Sensing a crisis, the remaining gods desperately sought animal and human heirs, vessels to carry on the blood of the four gods of future generations. Until that was done, the descendants of the four gods stopped fighting and focused on creating offspring. Those possessing the strongest genes are Mordecai, Ben, Dan and Randy. These four have the DNA that will sustain the existence of the gods. ("The Gang Civil War") *What have we been doing for all this time? ("The Gang Civil War") *Found the yellow and white crystal. ("The Gang Civil War") *What did you say? *We need to talk to them! *We don't have time to explain but we have to go warn them. *We need to get out of here. *Who are you calling? *Aah! Wha...? Aah! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Aah! Aah! Aah! Oh! Aah! Aah! Aah! (Screaming Continues) Whoa! Whoa! No! No! No! No...! *Guards, do you see that cart pulled by the guards there, follow them! *Because they kidnap my boyfriend! *GET BACK HERE WITH HIM! *YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS! *They are just FRIENDS! *KIIIIIIIIIIISS?! *SHUT UP! *NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! STOOOOP!!!! *What are you looking? *Noooooo! No! No! No! *Oh, I don't think so. I KNOW so. *Of course he will. *I know that food stand! They sell garlic shrimp there! I heard it's super delish! Come on, we should try it! *All right! I love that about you! *Here, you can have this. *Explore all action packed locationing all across the expansive open world of Chronopolis. *Hey, girls, did you hear something? *Mordo, are you OK? ("The Gang Civil War") *Things are coming together... in the best way.﻿ *WHAT??!!!!!!!!!!!??..!!!!!!!﻿ *Quit looking and help me already! *What happen to you? Gallery Packages-from-Planet-X-post-1.jpg 619441298a370258aa0eae199653087c.jpg B36645dbefac0d6d9ca9a0af3f24f7876e3bb078.jpg Amanda JX 08.jpg Amanda JX 01.jpg Dan and Troll at the party.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Friends of Mordecai Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Code Blue (team) Category:Legends members